Joie De Vivre
by alissa-jackie
Summary: William Shakespeare once said, "The course of true love never did run smooth." RETROSPECTIVE/ONE-SHOT. Chuck's thoughts while he watches Blair sleep.


**A/N: **Hi guys! New story brought to you by Alissa (with Jackie's help ofc) Hope you like this one-shot!  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Gossip Girl, just Ed Westwick's pants. (I wish)

* * *

Shakespeare once said, "The course of true love never did run smooth."

And when it came to Blair and Chuck of course it didn't.

"_You're like one of those horses my father used to own_."

"_Goodbye mistake so far in my past I can't even remember_."

"_Thank you, that's all I needed to hear_."

"_And when you didn't I wanted to die_."

"_Well that's too bad_!"

"_I never thought that the worst thing you would do to be to me_."

"_I don't love you anymore."_

"_We were never good as friends_."

Every morning when Chuck woke up with Blair draped across him he tried his best to hide a smirk. Who would've thought that Blair (_previously)_ Waldorf was such a reckless sleeper? Then again, who would've thought him and Blair were soul mates? How in the world did he end up with society princess Blair Waldorf in the first place? The heartless, ruthless, and psychotic bitch that everyone feared. When her name was spoken, other girls quivered. Many envied her. Even the elderly society women didn't have a bad word to say about her. Boys only admired her from afar, she was something to be looked at rather than touched.

Except for him of course, he could touch all he wanted. _Touch_. _Kiss_. _Nibble_. _Lick_.

He chuckled reminding himself of their encounter from the previous night. Passionate kisses, his mouth all over her delectable neck, and her on top of him. She stirred. He held his breath, wanting to enjoy this moment for a second longer. She was truly picturesque when she slept, and surprisingly relaxed. No one would ever guess though, considering she was under stress 24/7. To his surprise she only yawned and continued in her slumber.

Today marked exactly one week since they'd been married, and in those short seven days, Chuck was more content than he had ever been in his entire life. She made him happy. Joie de Vivre. Happiness was one thing he could have never counted on as a child. It seemed superfluous to him. Something only the underclass and poor relied on because they didn't have anything else. But it was moments like these, with Blair sprawled all over him and her curls tangled and tucked under his chin that proved him wrong. Who knew that the slight smell of lavender vanilla could be so enticing? Certainly only him, because the other men Blair had been with simply couldn't have worshipped her to the extent that he did.

She was truly a goddess, and Chuck thought that if anyone were to ever invent an apparatus for reading minds he would be diagnosed as insane. And honestly that wouldn't be completely untrue. He was head over heels in love with Mrs. Blair Bass. He was in love with her seductive walk, witty remarks, flawless beauty, and everything that was Blair. Who knew that a woman could tear him down and bring him to his knees so quickly? _So quickly_…he smirked. But at the same time she could take away all his insecurities and build him up?

Impossible, if you ask him.

"_You were amazing up there_."

"_On me you'd be so much more_."

"_What names does he call you when you make love_?"

"_I will stand by you through anything_."

"_Don't you understand I'll always be here_?"

"_Everywhere I went you caught up with me_."

"_I love you and I'll always be your family_."

"_Eventually they'll find their way back_."

"_I love every part of you_."

"_I don't want to be safe, I want to be with you_."

"_**Maybe in the future**_."

Ok, so maybe not _that_ impossible. Six years ago he thought getting Blair Waldorf to sleep with him would be the toughest thing, but he'd accomplished that in a short matter of time. So certainly not impossible…but _definitely_ difficult.

"What's on your mind?" He looked down at the beautiful creature with an angelic voice speaking to him. Her coffee-colored eyes filled with curiosity.

"Nothing in particular. Good morning beautiful." He smiled and captured her lips in an invigorating kiss hoping to continue last night's activities.

Their tongues danced together in unison for a bit until…

"Happy Anniversary." She mumbled against his lips.

The course of true love never did run smooth, but he was Chuck Bass and she was Blair Waldorf Bass and in the face of true love you don't give up even when the object of your affection is begging you too.


End file.
